03 Lipca 2002
06:55 Powitanie z Afryką; odc.1/5 - Tunisija habibti; serial dok.Anny T.Pietraszek 07:15 Telezakupy 07:30 Górnicze miasteczko; odc.3 - Przepowiednia; serial prod.kanadyjskiej 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Ela-encyklopedia lata dla dzieci 08:25 pr.dla dzieci 08:40 Trzy szalone zera; odc.8 - "Monika" w ogniu; serial prod.polsko-niemieckiej 09:10 Budujemy Mosty; teleturniej 09:35 Jak Kozacy; serial anim.prod.rosyjskiej 09:55 Frasier; odc.8; serial prod.USA 10:20 A teraz Susan; odc.7; serial komediowy prod.USA 10:40 Złote łany; odc.2/12; telenowela dok.TVP stereo 11:10 Zwierzęta świata; powt. 11:40 Telezakupy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Nowe przygody Flippera; odc.7; serial prod.USA 13:15 Rewolwer i melonik; odc.8 - Ukryty tygrys; serial prod.angielskiej 14:05 Klan; odc.512; telenowela TVP 14:30 Klan; odc.513; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Euroexpress 15:35 Plebania; odc.102; serial TVP 16:05 Plebania; odc.103; serial TVP 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1665; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Lokatorzy; serial TVP stereo 18:05 Kleszcze.Prawdziwe wampiry; film dok.prod.francuskiej 18:55 5 minut o Unii Europejskiej 19:00 Wieczorynka; Eckhart - mysz o wielkim sercu; Klucz; serial anim.prod.kanadyjskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:57 Sport 20:03 Pogoda 20:10 Okruchy życia; Fatalna miłość; Fatal Love; 1992 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Tom McLoughlin; wyk: Molly Ringwald,Lee Grant,Perry King 21:45 Mój ślad w Telewizji; powt. 21:55 Kronika kryminalna Jedynki - poza prawem 22:15 Opole na bis: Zespół De Mono 22:45 5 minut o Unii Europejskiej 22:50 Monitor Wiadomości 23:05 Telekino na medal; Awatar czyli zamiana dusz; 1964 film fab. prod. polskiej; reż: Janusz Majewski; wyk: Wanda Koczeska, Jan Machulski, Henryk Boukołowski, Gustaw Holoubek, Kazimierz Rudzki, Krzysztof Litwin 00:10 SOC według Szpota czyli wspomnienia Janusza Szpotańskiego; lata 1953 - 89 odc.3 Lata wyrzeczeń 00:20 Dwóch ojców; film dok.prod.holenderskiej 01:05 Życie jak muzyka; odc.5,6; telenowela prod.brazylijskiej 02:50 Zakończenie programu 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (308): Wiara czyni cuda - telenowela, Poiska 09.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 13.00 Panorama 13.10 Dzisiaj, jutro, zawsze - Hanka Bielicka: Good Bye Revue - Wielki Koncert Jubileuszowy (1) 14.00 Sławny Jett Jackson (19/39) - serial dla młodzieży, USA/Kanada 14.30 Tata, a Marcin powiedział...: Pasja kolekcjonerska - przypowiastka satyryczna w formie dialogu ojca z synem (10 min) 14.35 Taksówka Jedynki: Tatuś - program rozrywkowy 14.55 Providence (33) - serial obyczajowy, USA 15.40 Program lokalny 16.00 Panorama 16.20 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Zgadula - teleturniej 16.55 Złotopolscy (309,310): Żadnego pożytku z senatora, Złamana ręka, zwichnięta noga - telenowela, Polska 17.50 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Szpital na peryferiach (5/20): Rozwód - serial obyczajowy, Czechosłowacja 20.00 M JAK MIŁOŚĆ (42) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.50 Świat bez fikcji: Długie ręce rosyjskiej mafii - film dokumentalny, USA 21.45 Manewry miłosne - felieton 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.40 TYLKO PRAWIDŁOWE ZAGRANIA - dramat obyczajowy, USA 00.10 Nowojorscy gliniarze (23) - serial sensacyjny, USA 00.55 Republika marzeń 01.45 Football, football - magazyn 02.10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Robocop (28) - serial 07.25 Program dla dzieci 07.50 Strażnik Teksasu (141) - serial 08.40 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (70) - serial przygodowy, USA 09.35 Graczykowie (57)- serial 10.05 Podryw kontrolowany - pr. rozr. 10.35 Przyjaciele (100) - serial 11.05 Idol - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Adam i Ewa (2) - serial 12.45 Apetyt na miłość - program rozrywkowy 13.15 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika - serial 14.15 Rozbij bank - teleturniej 15.15 Robocop (29) - serial animowany 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Serca na rozdrożu (60) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.55 Wysoka fala (69) - serial przygodowy, USA 17.50 Różowa Pantera - serial animowany 17.55 Adam i Ewa (3) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Sport 19.05 Prognoza pogody 19.10 Jezioro marzeń (36) - serial obyczajowy, USA 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (54) - serial 20.30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial 21.05 OSKAR - komedia, Francja 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.40 NAGI PATROL (2) - serial komediowy, USA 23.05 Informacje, sport 23.25 Prognoza pogody 23.35 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte (5) - serial komediowy, USA 00.05 Playboy: Warte grzechu czarownice (2) - magazyn erotyczny 01.10 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 05.35 Kropka nad i - program public. 05.50 Tajemnice pocałunku (28/99) - telenowela, Meksyk 06.35 Telesklep 07.05 Brzydula - telenowela 07.50 Przygody Alvina wiewiórki (15/54) - serial animowany 08.15 Przyjaciel Bob (46/52) - serial animowany 08.55 Podróż do serca świata (19/26) - serial animowany 09.05 Przygody Animków (27/96) - serial animowany 09.30 Łamisłówka 10.30 Telesklep 11.30 Telegra - teleturniej 12.30 Na ratunek - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Przyjaciel Bob (46/52) - serial animowany 13.25 Podróż do serca świata (19/26) - serial animowany 13.50 Przygody Animków (27/96) - serial animowany 14.15 Mortal Kombat (5/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 15.10 Milionerzy - teleturniej (powt.) 15.55 Brzydula (112/169) - telenowela, Kolumbia 16.55 Bomba w górę 17.10 Tajemnice pocałunku (29/99) - telenowela, Meksyk 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad i - pr. public. 19.45 Sport i pogoda 20.00 Droga do gwiazd - pr. rozr. 21.05 KLIENT (5/20) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.05 PAMIĘĆ ABSOLUTNA (2/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.05 TVN Fakty 23.20 Agent 2 00.35 Na tropie agenta 01.05 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy 02.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Tommy i Oscar - serial 07.30 Kurier - pr. informacyjny 07.40 Prognoza pogody 07.45 Opowieści taty Bobra (48/52) - serial 08.00 Panorama, Prognoza pogody 08.15 Panorama morza - mag. 08.30 Kurier - pr. info. 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Gość dnia 09.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP 15.30 Kurier - pr. info. 15.35 Prognoza pogody 15.40 Panorama, Prognoza pogody. Wiadomości sportowe 15.55 Już nadszedł czas, opowieść o Ludwiku Zamenhofie - rep. 16.30 Kurier - pr. info. 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Watra - mag. 17.15 To jest temat - cykl rep. 17.30 Kurier - pr. info. 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Panorama - flesz, Punkt - temat dnia - pr. public. 18.00 Panorama. Prognoza pogody, Woadomosci sportowe 18.20 Temat wiejski - mag. 18.35 Gość Trójki 18.45 Rodno zemia - mag. 19.05 Motorsport - mag. 19.20 Regiony kultury - mag. 19.30 Badzlewiakowle - serial 20.00 Telekurier - mag. 20.30 Kurier - pr. infor. 20.50 Prognoza pogody 20.55 Echa dnia - pr. public. 21.15 Panorama morza - mag. 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne, Prognoza pogody 22.05 Eurotel - mag. 22.15 To jest temat - cykl rep. 22.30 Kurier - pr. info. 22.45 Prognoza pogody 22.50 Przystanek autobusowy - komedia, USA 00.25 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn 06.30 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 07.50 Arthur (5) - serial animowany 08.15 Kapitan Star (1) - serial 08.35 Beetleborgs (2) - serial 09.00 Florella (54) - serial 09.55 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 10.50 Najemnicy (9) - serial 11.40 Bieg po szmal (19) - serial 12.05 Kaskader (11) - serial przygodowy, USA 13.00 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn 13.30 KINOmaniaK 13.50 Arthur (6) - serial animowany 14.15 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona (2) - serial animowany 14.35 Beetleborgs (3) - serial 15.00 Fiorella (55) - serial 16.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 17.00 Miasteczko Evening Slade - serial 17.30 HOT CHAT - pr. publicystyczny 17.45 Dziennik i prognoza pogody 18.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 19.00 Baza Pensacola (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 ŻÓŁTA GORĄCZKA - komedia sensacyjna, USA 21.55 Dziennik 22.10 Informacje sportowe i prognoza pogody 22:20 Najemnicy (10) - serial 23.20 M.A.S.H. - komedia. USĄ 01.40 X Laski - program erotyczny 02.10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.00 Strefa P - program muzyczny 03.35 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 04.05 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 7.10 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 8.00 Labirynt namiętności (40) - telenowela 8.50 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (38) - telenowela 9.40 Melrose Place (130) - serial 10.30 Lamisłówka 11.25 Big Brother I 12.05 Porywy serca (7) - telenowela 12.55 Telesklep 15.05 Maska - serial anim. 15.30 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 16.15 Pełna chata (41) - serial 16.45 Szkoła złamanych serc (4) - serial 17.15 Klaun (26) - serial 18.10 Doktor Engel - weterynarz (6) - serial 19.05 Melrose Place (131) - serial 20.00 W pogoni za marzeniami - film obycz. USA (1983), wyk. Kathleen Quinlan, David Keith, Frances Sternhagen, Cliff De Young, Dianne Wiest, Richard Farnsworth 22.10 Klaun (27) - serial 23.05 Big Brother I 23.50 Taniec z szatanem - film sens. USA (1998), wyk. Stefan Lysenko, Carla Lescius, Jan Michael Vincent 1.25 Śmierć w FBI - film sens. USA (1988), wyk. Ronny Cox, Bruce Greenwood, Michael Gross 3.05 Koniec programu left|thumb|80x80px 07:00 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Dowcipy z brodą; film Edwarda Sturlisa 07:05 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Scherzo; film Krzysztofa Nowaka 07:10 Klub profesora Tutki; odc. 7; 1966 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk: Gustaw Holoubek, Henryk Borowski, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Kazimierz Opaliński 07:30 Królowie mórz; - Kreteńczycy; film dokumentalny Krzysztofa Baranowskiego 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:20 Klan; odc. 603; telenowela TVP 08:45 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka; odc. 15 - Wyspa Bolka i Lolka; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:55 VI Konkurs Piosenki "Wygraj Sukces" Tarnobrzeg 2001; (STEREO) 09:20 Trzy misie; odc. 14 /26/ - Niespodziewana podróż; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:45 Kolorowe nutki; program muzyczny dla dzieci 10:00 Przyrodnicy; "Każdy ma swój Spitzbergen" - Józef Wiktor; program Joanny Łęskiej 10:15 Rozmowy na nowy wiek; "Z Jackiem Sempolińskim o tworzeniu" 10:45 Raj; magazyn katolicki; powt. 11:10 Forum; program publicystyczny; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Katastrofa w Gibraltarze; 1984 dramat prod. polskiej (164'); reż: Bohdan Poręba; wyk: Jerzy Molga, Arkadiusz Bazak, Teresa Lipowska, Darinka Mitova, Bogusław Sochnacki i inni 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Eurotel; magazyn 15:20 Przyrodnicy; "Każdy ma swój Spitzbergen" - Józef Wiktor; program Joanny Łęskiej; powt. 15:35 Rozmowy na nowy wiek; "Z Jackiem Sempolińskim o tworzeniu"; powt. 16:05 Euroexpress; magazyn 16:30 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat; odc. 1 - W stepach Australii; serial animowany dla dzieci 17:45 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat; odc. 2 - Na tropach bengalskiego tygrysa; serial animowany dla dzieci 17:55 VI Konkurs Piosenki "Wygraj Sukces" Tarnobrzeg 2001; (STEREO); powt. 18:20 Trzy misie; odc. 14 /26/ - Niespodziewana podróż; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 18:50 Klan; odc. 603; telenowela TVP; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Benek łobuziak; odc. 3 /5/ - Dlaczego musimy wstawać?; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:57 Sport 20:03 Pogoda 20:05 Wieści polonijne 20:20 Katastrofa w Gibraltarze; 1984 dramat prod. polskiej (164'); reż: Bohdan Poręba; wyk: Jerzy Molga, Arkadiusz Bazak, Teresa Lipowska, Darinka Mitova, Bogusław Sochnacki i inni; powt. 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:29 Pogoda 23:30 Ze sztuką na ty; Podróże literackie; Imieniny Jana z Czarnolasu; reportaż Lucyny Smolińskiej i Mieczysława Sroki 00:00 Monitor Wiadomości 00:10 Euroexpress; powt. 00:45 Znak orła; odc. 5 /14/ - Wici; 1977 serial historyczno - przygodowy prod. polskiej; reż: Hubert Drapella; wyk: Jarosław Makowski, Krzysztof Kołbasiuk, Ryszard Filipski, Eliasz Kuziemski i inni 01:15 Benek łobuziak; odc. 3 /5/ - Dlaczego musimy wstawać?; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sport-telegram; powt. 02:00 Klan; odc. 603; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:25 Przesłuchanie; 1982 dramat prod. polskiej (112'); reż: Ryszard Bugajski; wyk: Krystyna Janda, Adam Ferency, Janusz Gajos, Agnieszka Holland 04:15 Pamiętaj o mnie...; - koncert życzeń; program Doroty Szpetkowskiej 04:45 Wieści polonijne; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:25 Pogoda; powt. 05:30 Ze sztuką na ty; Podróże literackie; Imieniny Jana z Czarnolasu; reportaż Lucyny Smolińskiej i Mieczysława Sroki; powt. 06:00 Tylko rock; Daab-to co najlepsze; cz. 1; koncert grupy DAAB 07:00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Jak się robi...? - reportaż 08.10 Ulica zakochanych - telenowela 09.05 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial 09.30 Było sobie życie (7): Serce - serial 10.00 Dotyk anioła - serial 11.00 Kobiety mojego życia (45): Drań - serial 11.55 Jak się robi...? - reportaż 12.20 M Kwadrat - talk show Wojciecha Marna i Krzysztofa Materny 12.50 Telesklep 14.50 Moto max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.15 Cudowne lata (53): Awans - serial 15.45 Kacper i przyjaciele (36) - serial 16.10 Kacper i przyjaciele (18) - serial 16.35 Było sobie życie (7): Serce - serial 17.05 Kobiety mojego życia (46): Intryga - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 18.00 Moto max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.30 Cudowne lata (54): Szósty zawodnik - serial obyczajowy, USA 19.00 Dotyk anioła (36): Ziemia obiecana - serial 20.00 Serwis Pulsu, sport, pogoda 20.20 Pan wzywał, milordzie? - serial 21.15 Straż przybrzeżna (11): Ważna wizyta - serial 22.05 Retransmisja meczu żużlowego 22.50 Pan wzywał, milordzie? (17) - serial 23.45 Zakończenie programu Canal+ 07:00 Kabaret Negliż program rozrywkowy 07:10 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (4 min) 07:15 Nie przegap magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski Młyn filmy animowane 08:00 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany 08:25 "Wielki Gatsby" reż.Jack Clayton, wyk.Robert Redford, Mia Farrow, Karen Black, Bruce Dern dramat obyczajowy (K) USA 1974 11:00 Klub+ magazyn abonentów (K) 11:10 "Czuła jest noc" reż.Henry King, wyk.Jason Robards, Jennifer Jones, Joan Fontaine, Tom Ewell dramat obyczajowy (K) USA 1962 13:35 "Siedem grzechów głównych" reż.Sallie Aprahamian/Simon Curtis, wyk.Pete Postlethwaite, Geraldine James, Claire, Rushbrook, Kaye Wragg serial obyczajowy (K) W. Bryt. 2000 14:30 "Weekend" reż.Brian Skeet, wyk.Deborh Kara Unger, Gena Rowlands, D. B. Sweeney, Brooke Shields film obyczajowy (K) USA 1999 16:10 "Mr. Johnson" reż.Bruce Beresford, wyk.Pierce Brosnan, Maynard Eziashi, Edward Woodward, Beatie Edney dramat obyczajowy (K) USA 1991 17:50 "Anastazja" reż.Anatole Litvak, wyk.Ingrid Bergman, Yul Brynner, Helen Hayes, Akim Tamiroff dramat obyczajowy (K) USA 1956 19:35 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany 20:00 Diabelski Młyn filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (3 min) 20:50 Kabaret Negliż program rozrywkowy 21:00 "Człowiek firmy" reż.Peter Askin/Douglas McGrath, wyk.Sigourney Weaver, Anthony LaPaglia, John Turturo, Reathel Bean komedia (K) Francja/W. Bryt. /USA 2000 22:25 "Bajoro 2" serial animowany dla dorosłych (K) USA 2000 22:50 "Przerwa w dostawie prądu" Superdeser film krótkometrażowy (K) 23:20 "Podróż Felicji" reż.Atom Egoyan, wyk.Bob Hoskins, Elaine Cassidy, Peter McDonald, Sheila Reid dramat obyczajowy (K) Kanada/W. Bryt. 1999 01:15 "Łowcy wampirów" reż.John Carpenter, wyk.James Woods, Daniel Baldwin, Sheryl Lee, Thomas Ian Griffith horror (K) USA 1998 03:00 "Na swoje podobieństwo" reż.Grzegorz Zgliński, wyk.Darek Taraszkieiwcz, Gabriela Muskała, Romana Kamińska, Zygmunt Malanowicz film psychologiczny (K) Polska 2001 03:50 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 06:30 "Przyjaciele" serial animowany 07:20 "Stellina" reż.Delia Fiallo, wyk.Andrea Del Boca, Ricardo Darin telenowela Argentyna 08:00 Top Shop 12:10 "Rozgrywki wyższych sfer" reż.Martin Clutet, wyk.Sylvia Montanari, Orlando Carrio, Thelma Stefani, Manuel Suarez telenowela Argentyna 12:40 Top Shop 19:10 "Stellina" reż.Delia Fiallo, wyk.Andrea Del Boca, Ricardo Darin telenowela Argentyna 20:00 "Rozgrywki wyższych sfer" reż.Martin Clutet, wyk.Sylvia Montanari, Orlando Carrio, Thelma Stefani, Manuel Suarez telenowela Argentyna 20:30 "Hazardzista" reż.Franco Prosperi, wyk.Luc Merenda, Janet Agren, Maria Baxa, Patrizia Gori film kryminalny Włochy 1978 22:30 "Republika Dominikana" "Wędrówki Guliwera" serial dokumentalny 23:00 Seksplozja magazyn erotyczny 23:15 Dziewczyny z X-chata magazyn erotyczny 23:35 Co za szok - erotyczne wiadomości 23:50 Erosplaza magazyn erotyczny 00:05 Sex Laski magazyn erotyczny 00:25 Podglądacz magazyn erotyczny 00:45 Magazyn erotyczny 02:00 XXX Show magazyn erotyczny 02:15 Gorące żądze magazyn erotyczny 02:45 Zakończenie programu TMT 07:00 Program dnia 07:05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07:30 Jednym śladem magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 09:00 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 09:30 Nasze życie, nasze zdrowie magazyn medyczny 10:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 10:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 12:00 Telesprzedaż 12:15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 12:30 "Projektanci dla świta" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 13:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13:30 "Miasto serce kraju" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 14:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14:15 Telesprzedaż 14:30 TMT - Trucker Music Television magazyn 15:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 15:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 16:00 "Prawo a media" film dokumentalny USA 16:30 Men magazyn dla mężczyzn 17:00 "Tylko Manhattan" reż.Douglas Hickox/Richard Michaels, wyk.Barry Bostwick, Perry King, Valerie Bertinelli, Robert Addie serial obyczajowy USA 1987 18:00 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 18:30 V6 magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 19:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 20:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 20:30 Żagle magazyn żeglarski 21:00 Z notatnika podróżnika magazyn turystyczny 21:30 Auto Plus TV magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:00 Wszechnica Telewizyjna - seria wykładów 22:30 Muzyczny salon magazyn muzyczny 23:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 23:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 00:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08:30 Program poświęcony Haile Gebreselassie Lekkoatletyka 09:00 Mityng Grand Prix IAAF w Lozannie Lekkoatletyka 12:00 Magazyn olimpijski 12:30 Ad Natura magazyn 13:30 Inside Formula magazyn Formuły 1 (powt.) 14:00 Majowy turniej Basho w Tokio Sumo 15:00 Program poświęcony Haile Gebreselassie Lekkoatletyka 15:30 Mityng Grand Prix IAAF w Lozannie Lekkoatletyka 18:00 Zawody "TT Race Isle of Man" Sport motocyklowy 19:30 Super Racing Weekend magazyn 20:00 Series magazyn sportów motorowych 20:30 Świat żeglarstwa magazyn 21:00 Puchar Narodów w Aachen Jeździectwo 22:00 US PGA Tour - turniej St. Jude Classic Golf 23:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 23:15 Turniej Evian Masters we Francji Golf 00:15 Superbike magazyn mistrzostw świata 00:45 Series magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 01:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu 01:30 Zakończenie programu DSF 05:00 Mistrzostwa Europy 2002 w Schmölln Trójbój siłowy (powt.) 06:00 Come on Baby - fitness show (powt.) 07:00 Gillette World Sport Special (powt.) 07:30 Sports Bakka magazyn (powt.) 08:00 Magazyn reklamowy 08:30 Come on Baby - fitness show (powt.) 09:30 Fish & Clips magazyn (powt.) 10:00 The Worldgame magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 11:00 Teleshoping 11:15 Magazyn reklamowy 11:45 Teleshoping 12:00 Normalni magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych (powt.) 12:30 Magazyn reklamowy 13:00 Sports Bakka magazyn (powt.) 13:30 Fish & Clips magazyn (powt.) 14:00 Come on Baby - fitness show 15:00 Sportswoman magazyn 15:30 Kulturystyka Reportaż DSF (powt.) 16:00 Motobike magazyn sportów motocyklowych (powt.) 17:00 Stoke magazyn (powt.) 17:30 Sports Bakka magazyn (powt.) 18:00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18:15 Motorvision magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 19:15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19:30 Fish & Clips magazyn 20:00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20:15 Motobike magazyn sportów motocyklowych (powt.) 21:15 Motorvision Classic magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 22:15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22:30 Knockout Fightnight magazyn bokserski 23:30 Stoke magazyn (powt.) 00:00 Mistrzostwa Europy Trójbój siłowy (powt.) 01:15 Nightshow magazyn reklamowy 02:15 Monster Trucks (powt.) 03:00 Nightshow magazyn reklamowy 03:30 Speed Zone magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 04:00 Angielscy gladiatorzy (powt.) CANAL+ ŻÓŁTY 12:00 Kabaret Negliż program rozrywkowy 12:10 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (4 min) 12:15 Nie przegap magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Diabelski Młyn filmy animowane 13:00 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany 13:25 "Olej Lorenza" reż.George Miller, wyk.Nick Nolte, Susan Sarandon, Peter Ustinov, Kathleen Wilhoite dramat obyczajowy USA 1932 15:35 "Zazdrość i medycyna" reż.Janusz Majewski, wyk.Ewa Krzyżewska, Mariusz Dmochowski, Andrzej Łapicki, Włodzimierz Boruński melodramat Polska 1973 17:15 "Titanic...legenda trwa" film animowany Francja 18:30 "Prawda o tobie..." reż.Lisanne Skyler, wyk.Heather Matarazzo, Zach Braff, Bo Hopkins, Bebe Neuwirth film obyczajowy USA 1999 20:00 "Wichrowe wzgórza" reż.Peter Kosminsky, wyk.Juliette Binoche, Ralph Fiennes, Janet McTeer, Sophie Ward melodramat USA 1992 21:45 Klub+ magazyn abonentów 21:55 "Zygfryd" reż.Andrzej Domalik, wyk.Gustaw Holoubek, Tomasz Hudziec, Maria Pakulnis, Jan Nowicki dramat obyczajowy Polska 1986 23:30 "Brat 2" reż.Aleksei Balabanov, wyk.Sergei Bodrov Jr, Victor Sukhorukov, Alexander Diachenko, Sergei Makovetsky film sensacyjny Rosja 2000 01:35 "Dotyk zła" reż.Orson Welles, wyk.Charlton Heston, Janet Leigh, Orson Welles, Akim Tamiroff film kryminalny USA 1958 03:25 "Rubikon - akcja ostatniej szansy" reż.Ian Gilmour, wyk.Brian McNamara, Marjean Holden film SF USA 2000 04:55 Zakończenie programu Ale Kino! 08:00 "Na zachód" reż.Mike Newell, wyk.Gabriel Byrne, Ellen Barkin, Brendan Gleeson, Dave Duffy film przygodowy Irlandia/W. Bryt. 1992 09:40 "Klakier" reż.Janusz Kondratiuk, wyk.Zuzanna Łozińska, Michał Bajor, Włodzimierz Boruński, Włodzimierz Musiał dramat obyczajowy Polska 1982 11:10 "F.I.S.T." reż.Norman Jewison, wyk.Sylvester Stallone, Peter Boyle, Rod Steiger, Melinda Dillon film obyczajowy USA 1978 13:35 "Magia kina - Modele i miniatury" film dokumentalny USA 14:05 "Lolita" reż.Stanley Kubrick, wyk.James Mason, Sue Lyon, Gary Cockrell, Shelley Winters dramat obyczajowy USA 1962 16:40 "Zagubieni w Ameryce" reż.Albert Brooks, wyk.Albert Brooks, Julie Hagerty, John Di Fusco, Tina Kincaid komedia USA 1985 18:15 "Dwaj panowie 'N'" reż.Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk.Joanna Jędryka, Stanisław Mikulski, Wacław Kowalski, Janusz Bylczyński film kryminalny Polska 1962 20:00 "Maestro" reż.Gerard Corbiau, wyk.Jose van Dam, Anne Roussel, Philippe Volter, Sylvie Fennec film obyczajowy Belgia 1988 21:40 "Martwa strefa" reż.David Cronenberg, wyk.Christopher Walken, Brooke Adams, Martin Sheen, Simon Craig thriller USA 1983 23:25 "David Cronenberg - Z krwi i kości" film dokumentalny USA 2000 00:10 "Seks, wstyd i łzy" reż.Antonio Serrano, wyk.Demian Bichir, Monica Dionne, Victor Huggo Martin, Cecilia Suarez komedia Meksyk 1999 02:00 Zakończenie programu Le Cinema 14:00 "Ostatnia chwała Troi" reż.Albert Band/Giorgio Rivalta, wyk.Steve Reeves, Gianni Garko, Giacomo Rossi-Stuart, Carla Marlier dramat obyczajowy Włochy 1962 16:00 "Panna włościanka" reż.Aleksiej Sacharow, wyk.Jelena Korikowa, Dmitra Szczerbina, Leonid Kurawljow, Wasilij Lanowoj melodramat Rosja 1995 18:00 "Stan pierwotny" reż.Francis Girod, wyk.Marie-Christine Barrault, Jacques Dutronc, Michel Piccoli, Claude Brasseur dramat obyczajowy Francja 1978 20:00 "Sylwetki gwiazd: Russell Crowe" Dokument film dokumentalny 20:30 "Ostatnia misja Malone'a" reż.John Wilder, wyk.Fred Williamson, Bob Rhodes, Elena Wiedermann, Ronald Russo dramat sensacyjny USA 1992 22:00 "Cicha noc, święta noc" reż.Thomas Stiller, wyk.Barbara Auer, Christian Berkel, Dominique Horwitz, Marek Harloff dramat obyczajowy Niemcy 1999 00:00 "Justyna: Obiekt pożądania" reż.L. L. Shapira, wyk.Daneen Boone, Timothy Dipri, Jennifer Behr film erotyczny W. Bryt. 1996 02:00 Zakończenie programu Junior/Filmax 06:00 "Planeta Południe" serial edukacyjny Wenezuela 06:30 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 07:00 "Hoboczaki" serial dla dzieci 07:30 "Sklep Mopatopa" serial dla dzieci USA 08:00 "Przygody Artura" serial animowany 08:30 "Biay Kieł" serial przygodowy Australia 09:00 "Smocze opowieści" serial animowany USA 09:30 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 10:30 "Tylko popatrz" telenowela Wenezuela 11:00 "Planeta Południe" serial edukacyjny Wenezuela 11:30 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 12:00 "Hoboczaki" serial dla dzieci 12:30 "Sklep Mopatopa" serial dla dzieci USA 13:00 "Przygody Artura" serial animowany 13:30 "Biały Kieł" serial przygodowy Australia 14:00 "Smocze opowieści" serial animowany USA 14:30 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 15:30 "Tylko popatrz" telenowela Wenezuela 16:00 "Planeta Południe" serial edukacyjny Wenezuela 16:30 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 17:00 "Hoboczaki" serial dla dzieci 17:30 "Sklep Mopatopa" serial dla dzieci USA 18:00 "Przygody Artura" serial animowany 18:30 "Biały Kieł" serial przygodowy Australia 19:00 "Smocze opowieści" serial animowany USA 19:30 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 20:30 "Tylko popatrz" telenowela Wenezuela 21:00 "Red Steel" Filmax reż.Serge Rodnunsky, wyk.Venessa Blair, Jay Irwin, David Svensson film sensacyjny USA 1995 22:45 "Dzień pamięci" reż.Worth Keeter, wyk.Mongo Brownlee, Frederick Coffin, Oscar Dillon, Jeffrey King film sensacyjny USA 1998 00:30 "Ostatni telefon" reż.Christine Lucas, wyk.Elizabeth Berkley, Eric Michael Cole, Jon Collins, Peter Coyote dramat obyczajowy Chile 1999 02:10 Zakończenie programu MarcoPolo 05:00 Francuska Polinezja Atlas 06:00 Bergen Norweskie opowieści 06:30 Nowy Jork Directors' view 07:00 Południowa Dakota - gorączka złota Ludzie i miejsca 07:30 Przypadkowi żeglarze 08:00 Warszawa, Częstochowa Polska 08:30 Toskania - zamek w Chianti Pocztówki z Włoch 09:00 Barcelona Europolis 09:30 Tintagel Castle i Stonehenge Angielskie ogrody 10:30 Hongkong - pachnący port Metropolis 11:00 Tonga Sail Away 11:30 Kanadyjscy Inuit Mistral 12:00 Chorwacja - wybrzeże dalmackie Atlas 12:30 Stany Zjednoczone Directors' view 13:00 Malezja, Borneo Wyspa Skarbów 13:30 Armenia, z Erewan do Iranu Trans Azja 14:00 Bermudy Ludzie i miejsca 14:30 Paragwaj Za morzem 15:00 Francja - Angers i Mayenne Rzeki 15:30 Madagaskar Atlas 16:30 Grecja, Ateny Trans Azja 17:00 Bermudy Ludzie i miejsca 17:30 Grecja Sail Away 18:00 Chorwacja - z Spalato do Trogiru Landscape 18:30 Jubileusz 2000 Pielgrzymki 19:00 Przypadkowi żeglarze 19:30 Stambuł i Kapadocja Trans Azja 20:00 Tajlandia Marcopolo Express 20:30 Meksyk Ludzie i miejsca 21:00 Barcelona Europolis 21:30 USA - Meksyk Rejsy 22:00 Uzbekistan, Taszkent Notatki z podroży 22:30 Turcja Trans Azja 23:00 Przypadkowi żeglarze 23:30 Francja - żeglując wzdłuż lazurowego wybrzeża Pod wiatr 00:00 Andaluzja - ziemia i morze Landscape 00:30 Toskania - kruszconośne wzgórza Włoskie pejzaże 01:00 Przypadkowi żeglarze 01:30 Armenia Trans Azja 02:00 Francuska Polinezja Atlas 03:00 Bergen Norweskie opowieści 03:30 Nowy Jork Directors' view 04:00 Południowa Dakota - gorączka złota Ludzie i miejsca 04:30 Madagaskar Notatki z podroży MiniMax/Hyper 06:00 "Błękitno czerwoni" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 06:15 "Dawno, dawno temu" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 06:25 "Sianokosy" "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" serial animowany Polska 06:30 "Odrobina historii" "Olinek Okrąglinek" serial animowany Kanada 06:55 "Sposób na lisa" "Małe opowiastki" serial animowany Francja 07:00 "Hipopotam"/"Bawół afrykański" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 07:25 "Wilk"/"Pawian" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 07:50 "Klątwa Kotopatry" "Kot Billy" serial animowany Kanada 08:20 "Mangusta" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 08:25 "Metamorfoza mamy" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 08:50 "Fabiana z Włoch" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 09:05 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 09:30 "Sroczka złodziejka" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 09:45 "Balon" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 09:50 "Chomik" "Kangurek Hip Hop" serial animowany Polska 10:00 "Podróże w czasie" "Olinek Okrąglinek" serial animowany Kanada 10:25 "Hipopotam Albert" "Małe opowiastki" serial animowany Francja 10:30 "Owca kanadyjska" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 10:55 "Borsuk"/"Królik" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 11:20 "Nowe posłanie" "Kot Billy" serial animowany 11:50 "Muzyka zagroda" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 11:55 "Dzień w dżungli" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 12:20 "Janne z Finlandii" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 12:35 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 13:00 "Wakacje z duchem" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 13:10 "Remont" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 13:20 "Własne gniazdo" "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" serial animowany Polska 13:30 "Giz Nezia" "Olinek Okrąglinek" serial animowany Kanada 13:55 "Noworoczne sztuczki Pana Lwa" "Małe opowiastki" serial animowany Francja 14:00 "Ropucha"/"Słoń morski" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 14:25 "Lis polarny"/"Wielbłąd" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 14:50 "Twarde lądowanie" "Kot Billy" serial animowany 15:20 "Wiewiórka lubi orzechy" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 15:25 "Klątwa" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 15:50 "Hilary z Nowego Yorku" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 16:05 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 16:30 "Jak poskromić lwy" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 16:40 "Wyścig na torze" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 16:50 "Piórko z ogona" "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" serial animowany Polska 17:00 "Szczęki" "Olinek Okrąglinek" serial animowany Kanada 17:25 "Melania dostaje nauczkę" "Małe opowiastki" serial animowany Francja 17:30 "Antylopa"/"Łoś" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 17:55 "Legwan morski"/"Kukawka srokata" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 18:20 "Nie jestem zwierzątkiem" "Kot Billy" serial animowany 18:50 "Zasłona prysznicowa" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 18:55 "Matt i kokosowa Dżinka" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 19:20 "Niourvys z Kuby" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 19:35 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 20:00 Klipy HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM program muzyczny 20:15 Hot News magazyn komputerowy 20:30 F1 2002 / Hotel Giant / Blood Omen 2 / The Shadow of Zorro / The Sims On Holiday / Hooligans "Gamez!" serial dokumentalny 21:00 Klipy program muzyczny 21:30 "Konzol Gamez!" NHL 2001 / Star Trek Voyager: Elite Force / V-Rally 2 / Sydney 2000 / Combat Flight Simulator ... serial dokumentalny 21:45 Klipy program muzyczny 22:00 "Cybersix" ANIME serial animowany 22:30 FRESH AIR magazyn 22:45 Klipy program muzyczny 23:00 "Gamez!" serial dokumentalny 23:30 "Cybersix" ANIME serial animowany 00:00 Zakończenie programu Fox Kids 06:00 "Przygody Pytalskich" 06:20 "Kot Ik!" 06:45 "Pecola" 07:10 "Bob Budowniczy" 07:20 "Denis rozrabiaka" 07:30 "Bob Budowniczy" 07:40 "Szalony Jack, pirat" 07:50 "Tajne akta Psiej Agencji" 08:00 "Walter Melon" 08:10 "Digimon" 08:35 "Spiderman" 09:00 "Kleszcz" 09:45 "Kot Ik!" 10:05 "Denis rozrabiaka" 10:30 "Pokemon" 10:50 "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" 11:15 "Kleszcz" 12:00 "Denis rozrabiaka" 12:20 "Inspektor Gadżet" 12:45 "Pokemon" 13:05 "Spiderman" 13:30 "Digimon" 13:50 "The New Addams Family" 14:15 "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" 14:35 "Tajne akta Psiej Agencji" 15:00 "Wunschpunsch" 15:25 "Tajne akta Psiej Agencji" 15:40 "Szalony Jack, pirat" 15:50 "Walter Melon" 16:00 "Kot Ik!" 16:20 "Inspektor Gadżet" 16:45 "Jerry i paczka" 17:10 "The New Addams Family" 17:30 "Łebski Harry" 17:55 "Świat według Ludwiczka" 18:15 "Lochy i Smoki" 18:40 "Denis rozrabiaka" 19:05 "Walter Melon" 19:30 "Łebski Harry" 19:50 "The New Addams Family" 20:10 "Jerry i paczka" 20:30 "Gęsia skórka" 20:50 "Liceum na morzu" 21:15 "X Men" 21:35 "Fantastyczna czwórka" 22:00 Zakończenie programu Extreme Sports 05:00 Destination Adventure 06:00 Archiwum Ex 07:00 Blue Torch - najciekawsze wydarzenia i nowinki ze świata sportów ekstremalnych 08:00 Telewizja Buntownik 08:30 Sportsworx 09:00 YOZ Magazine 09:30 Nieustraszeni 10:00 Niespokojny duch 10:30 Core Culture USA 11:30 Waveriderz 12:00 Świat wakeboardu 12:30 Telewizja Buntownik 13:00 Nieustraszeni 13:30 Sportsworx 14:00 Niespokojny duch 14:30 Destination Adventure 15:30 Blue Torch - najciekawsze wydarzenia i nowinki ze świata sportów ekstremalnych 16:30 Telewizja Buntownik 17:00 Core Culture USA 18:00 YOZ Magazine 18:30 Waveriderz 19:00 Adrenalina 19:30 Niespokojny duch 20:00 Sportsworx 20:30 Telewizja Buntownik 21:00 Świat wakeboardu 21:30 Core Culture USA 22:30 Waveriderz 23:00 Archiwum Ex 00:00 Destination Adventure 01:00 YOZ Magazine 01:30 Adrenalina 02:00 Archiwum Ex 03:00 Blue Torch - najciekawsze wydarzenia i nowinki ze świata sportów ekstremalnych 04:00 Waveriderz 04:30 Świat wakeboardu Fashion TV 05:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów 07:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 10:30 Model Flat 12:00 Modelki 13:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 14:00 Flashback/Happy Birthday 14:30 Model Flat 15:30 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 17:30 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 18:30 Model Flat 19:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 21:00 Modelki 22:00 Flashback/Happy Birthday 22:30 Model Flat 01:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 02:00 Modelki 03:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA magazyn muzyczny 13:00 Mózgranie - polskie i zagraniczne gwiazdy wybierają ulubione utwory z playlisty VIVA Polska 14:00 VIVA Push-Up magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Planet VIVA magazyn muzyczny 16:00 VIVAMAT magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Hip Hop Lista 18:00 Planet VIVA magazyn muzyczny 21:00 Pink Gwiazdy na VIVIE (powt.) 22:00 Hip Hop Hits magazyn muzyczny 23:00 Overdrive - relacje z koncertów (powt.) 00:00 VIVA Hits Polska - nowości polskiej sceny muzycznej 01:00 Night Club Avante 05:00 Podróżnik mórz Liniowiec klasy "Orzeł" 06:00 Wacky Museum Of Medical Devices Horyzonty 06:30 Czciciele szybkości 07:00 Air Rescue Podniebne wyzwania 08:00 Najemcy 08:30 Świat samochodów magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Lightening Interceptor Słynne samoloty 09:30 Nowoczesna technika 10:00 Grand Prix Mundial 2001 11:00 Podróżnik mórz Liniowiec klasy "Orzeł" 12:00 Wacky Museum Of Medical Devices Horyzonty 12:30 Czciciele szybkości 13:00 Air Rescue Podniebne wyzwania 14:00 Najemcy 14:30 Świat samochodów magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:00 Lightening Interceptor Słynne samoloty 15:30 Nowoczesna technika 16:00 Grand Prix Mundial 2001 17:00 Podróżnik mórz Liniowiec klasy "Orzeł" 18:00 Gene Patenting Horyzonty 18:30 Peking To Paris 19:00 Skrzydła nad światem 20:00 Tajemnice, magia i cuda 20:30 F-22 Eskadra 21:30 Nowoczesna technika 22:00 Patrol Dangerous Seas 23:00 Legendy lotnictwa wojskowego 23:30 Main Battle Tank Narzędzia walki 00:00 Gene Patenting Horyzonty 00:30 Peking To Paris 01:00 Skrzydła nad światem 02:00 Tajemnice, magia i cuda 02:30 F-22 Eskadra 03:30 Nowoczesna technika 04:00 Patrol Dangerous Seas TV Dami 09:45 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 10:00 Teledziennik (powt.) 10:15 Magazyn sportowy Darka Osieja (powt.) 10:30 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 10:40 Przerwa w programie 14:00 "Ostatnia chwała Troi" reż.Albert Band/Giorgio Rivalta, wyk.Steve Reeves, Gianni Garko, Giacomo Rossi-Stuart, Carla Marlier dramat obyczajowy Włochy 1962 16:00 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 17:20 Teledziennik, Sport i prognoza pogody 17:40 Dziecko potrafi program artystyczny 18:00 "Stan pierwotny" reż.Francis Girod, wyk.Marie-Christine Barrault, Jacques Dutronc, Michel Piccoli, Claude Brasseur dramat obyczajowy Francja 1978 20:00 Teledziennik, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20:15 Magazyn sportowy Darka Osieja (powt.) 20:30 "Ostatnia misja Malone'a" reż.John Wilder, wyk.Fred Williamson, Bob Rhodes, Elena Wiedermann, Ronald Russo dramat sensacyjny USA 1992 22:00 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 23:00 Teledziennik, Sport i Prognoza pogody 23:20 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 00:00 "Justyna: Obiekt pożądania" reż.L. L. Shapira, wyk.Daneen Boone, Timothy Dipri, Jennifer Behr film erotyczny W. Bryt. 1996 02:00 Zakończenie programu TKK 17:00 Abecadło M2 17:00 Abecadło M2 17:15 Wiadomości TKK, Prognoza pogody i Komunikaty 17:30 Z Ratusza 17:45 W trosce o nasze bezpieczeństwo 18:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 19:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 20:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 21:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 22:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 23:00 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Opole 07:00 "Tommy i Oscar" serial animowany (WP) Włochy 1998 07:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 07:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 07:45 "Opowieści taty Bobra" serial animowany (WP) Kanada 1994 08:00 Opolski serwis informacyjny 08:10 Publicystyka opolska 08:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 08:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 08:45 Gość dnia (WP) 09:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (WP) 15:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 15:35 Prognoza pogody (WP) 15:40 Opolski serwis informacyjny 15:50 Rozmowa dnia program publicystyczny 16:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 16:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 16:45 Watra magazyn (WP) 17:15 To jest temat - cykl reportaży (WP) 17:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 17:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 17:50 Publicystyka opolska 18:00 Opolski serwis informacyjny 18:15 Sport opolski, Prognoza pogody 19:20 Regiony kultury magazyn kulturalny (WP) 19:30 "Duch narodowy" "Badziewiakowie" reż.Leszek Malinowski, wyk.Leszek Malinowski, Joanna Kurowska, Waldemar Sierański, Piotr Kryszan serial komediowy (WP) Polska 1999 20:00 Telekurier magazyn (WP) 20:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 20:50 Prognoza pogody (WP) 20:55 Echa dnia program publicystyczny (WP) 22:05 Eurotel magazyn (WP) 22:15 To jest temat - cykl reportaży (WP) 22:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 22:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 22:50 "Przystanek autobusowy" reż.Joshua Logan, wyk.Marilyn Monroe, Don Murray, Betty Field, Arthur O'Connell komedia (WP) USA 1956 00:25 Kronika Wyścigu "Solidarności" (WP) 00:40 Zakończenie programu WTK 08:00 Relacja z posiedzenia Rady Miejskiej 10:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10:15 Puls sportu 10:30 Program lokalny 11:00 Muzyka z WTK 12:00 Kolejorz magazyn piłkarski 12:15 Czy wiecie że... program edukacyjny 12:30 "Na pełnym morzu" serial obyczajowy Szwecja 1992 13:15 "Przygody Pana Superptaszka" film animowany USA 14:30 Program lokalny 15:00 "Pod słońcem Afryki" serial przyrodniczy 15:30 Wyprawy kulinarne magazyn kulinarny 15:50 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 16:05 Scena magazyn kulturalny 16:30 Program lokalny 17:00 Samoleczenie metodą BSM 17:15 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 17:30 Z familijnego archiwum program historyczny 17:50 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:00 Bajki dla dzieci 18:10 Na zdrowie magazyn medyczny 18:40 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:05 Święto miasta Fragmenty uroczystej sesji Rady Miasta 19:45 Puls sportu 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:30 "Szlakiem orlich gniazd" serial krajoznawczy Polska 1997 21:00 Hamburg Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne 21:20 Sekrety kobiety magazyn 22:00 Program lokalny 22:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:45 Puls sportu 23:00 Zakończenie programu CT 1 05:00 Jak się żyje opiekunom zwierząt z ZOO program dokumentalny 05:15 Wydarzyło się program publicystyczny 05:30 Europa - ziemia języków magazyn 06:00 Dzień dobry magazyn poranny 08:30 Poranek program dla dzieci 08:40 Śpiewanki program muzyczny dla dzieci 08:45 Klocki program dla dzieci 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 "Szóstka" wyk.J. Nesbitt, H. Baxendale, J. Thomson serial obyczajowy Wielka Brytania 1996 09:55 "Lemoniadowy Joe" reż.Oldrich Lipsky, wyk.Karel Fiala, Olga Schoberova, Miloś Kopecky, Kveta Fialova komedia Czechosłowacja 1963 11:35 Straszydła 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Kolory życia magazyn 13:10 Pod pokrywką magazyn kulinarny 13:25 "Ludzki genom" serial dokumentalny 14:20 "Milí Bakaláři" reż.J. Dudek, wyk.V. Menšík, M. Menšíková, J. Bláha, A. Vránová, D. Hlaváčová film obyczajowy Czechy 15:15 Nasza wieś magazyn 15:35 "Simpsonowie 9" serial animowany USA 1998 16:00 Wiadomości 16:05 "Miś Kuleczka bez mamusi" serial animowany 16:35 Lekcja śpiewu program rozrywkowy 17:20 A-Z teleturniej 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Wiadomości 18:10 "Pouťová pohádka" reż.M. Bobek, wyk.M. Vladyka, K. Vinická, Z. Řehoř baśń filmowa Czechosłowacja 1988 19:00 Dobranocka 19:15 Wiadomości 20:00 Televarieté program rozrywkowy 21:20 Przedwczesna śmierć program dokumentalny 22:20 Na tropie magazyn kryminalny 22:45 Wiadomości 23:10 Na pływalni talk show 23:50 "Kráva" reż.K. Kachyňa, wyk.R. Holub, A. Mihulová, V. Zawadská film obyczajowy Czechy 1993 01:15 Kalendarium program publicystyczny 01:30 "Otec neznámý aneb Cesta do duše výstrojního náčelníka" reż.K. Kachyňa, wyk.K. Heřmánek, B. Klepl, N. Konvalinková, J. Zdeněk komedia Czechy 2000 02:55 Świat motorów magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:35 Straszydła 04:00 Transplantacja program dokumentalny 04:35 Nie poddawaj się! program ekologiczny Nova 05:55 Śniadanie z Novą 08:30 "Teletubusie" serial animowany 09:00 "Z płetwonurkami dookoła świata" serial dokumentalny USA 1999 09:50 "Zaginiony świat" wyk.P. McCauley, R. Blakely, W. Snow serial przygodowy Australia/Kanada/Nowa Zelandia 1999 10:40 "Majorka" wyk.P. Atanasow, H. Borgmann, Y. Burbach telenowela Niemcy 1999 11:35 "Rosalinda" wyk.S. Ortiz, G. Pérez, F. Caballer telenowela Meksyk 1999 12:20 "Druga szansa 2" wyk.B. Campbell, S. Ward, S. Thompson, J. Nordling, S. West serial obyczajowy USA 1999-2000 13:05 "Dziki księżyc" telenowela Argentyna 1999-2000 14:00 "Zbuntowany anioł" telenowela Argentyna 1998 14:45 "Gwiezdne wrota 4" reż.Mario Azzopardi, wyk.Richard Dean Anderson, Amanda Tapping serial SF USA 2000 15:35 "Yago, syn dżungli" wyk.F. Arana, G. Neyra telenowela Argentyna 2001 16:25 Koło fortuny teleturniej 17:00 Zaryzykuj teleturniej 17:25 Teraz z regionów 17:35 "J.A.G. 5" wyk.David James Elliott serial sensacyjny USA 1999 18:25 Prognoza pogody 18:30 "Żar tropików" wyk.Rob Stewart, Carolyn Dunn, Pedro Armendariz, John David Bland serial sensacyjny Kanada 1991 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 "Władca zwierząt 2" reż.Sylvio Tabet, wyk.Marc Singer, Kari Wuhrer, Wings Hauser, Sarah Douglas film SF USA 1991 22:00 Obywatelskie judo magazyn 22:35 "Policjanci z przedmieścia" reż.V. Olmer, wyk.V. Zavřel, M. Suchánek, M. Šimáček serial komediowy 23:00 "Kickbokser" reż.Mark DiSalle/David Worth, wyk.Jean-Claude Van Damme, Dennis Alexio, Dennis Chan, Tong Po film sensacyjny USA 1989 00:40 Prognoza pogody 00:45 "Fatalny rewolwer 2" wyk.K. Kristofferson, H. Winkler, P. Duffy, M. York serial obyczajowy USA 1997 01:30 "Afrodyzjaka" serial erotyczny 02:50 Obywatelskie judo magazyn 03:25 TELE TELE program rozrywkowy 03:55 Ačko talk show 04:55 Koło fortuny teleturniej ST 1 07:00 Wiadomości 07:25 Wiadomości z Czeskiej telewizji 07:50 Telezakupy magazyn 08:00 Infotext 08:45 "Dzieci Noego" serial przyrodniczy Francja 1999 09:00 Telewizja najmłodszym filmy animowane dla dzieci 09:30 "Ostatni smok" serial dla dzieci Słowacja 1988 10:00 "Król bydła" telenowela Brazylia 1995 10:50 Telezakupy magazyn 11:00 "Spojrzenie kobiety" telenowela Meksyk 1997 11:50 Kieżmarski festiwal rzemiosła program rozrywkowy 12:00 Żywa panorama 13:00 Infotext 13:20 Kalendarz historyczny magazyn historyczny 13:30 Clippato - przegląd teledysków 14:00 "Pani Komisarz" reż.Joerg Gruenler, wyk.Hannelore Elsner, Til Schweiger, Michael Roll, Karlheinz Lemken serial kryminalny Niemcy 1994 14:55 Przepisy na każdy dzień magazyn kulinarny 15:00 "Król bydła" telenowela Brazylia 1995 15:50 Lupkowski Przesmyk magazyn 16:00 Koło czasu magazyn historyczny 16:30 Maxigra teleturniej dla dzieci 17:00 Mrowisko program dla dzieci 17:50 Minuty dnia - informacje z kraju i ze świata 18:00 "Spojrzenie kobiety" telenowela Meksyk 1997 18:55 Dobranocka program dla dzieci 19:05 Przepisy na każdy dzień magazyn kulinarny 19:10 Keno 10 magazyn 19:15 Przegląd programu 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 "Inspektor Rocca" reż.G. Capitani, wyk.G. Proietti, S. Sandrelliová, S. Fiorentini serial kryminalny Włochy 1996 21:30 Teleweekend magazyn 22:00 "Nash Bridges" wyk.Don Johnson serial kryminalny USA 1996 22:55 Artystyczne kąski magazyn 23:10 "Martin Ďurinda" "Własnymi słowami" serial dokumentalny 23:40 Wiadomości 00:00 Telezakupy 00:10 Zakończenie programu ST 2 16:45 Żywa panorama 16:45 Żywa panorama 17:15 Infotext 17:40 E-Ekonomika magazyn poświęcony Internetowi 17:45 Telezakupy magazyn 17:50 Energia każdego dnia program ekonomiczny 18:00 Szansa magazyn 18:30 Dokumenty z regionów magazyn 19:00 Magazyn węgierski magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Co nas boli? magazyn publicystyczny 20:30 Temat magazyn 21:30 Wiadomości 22:00 Sport 22:05 "Dekalog 1" reż.Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk.Henryk Baranowski, Maja Komorowska, Wojciech Klata, Artur Barciś film obyczajowy Polska 1988 23:05 Człowiek w tarapatach magazyn 00:05 Wiadomości Czeskiej Telewizji 00:25 Zakończenie programu TV Norge 11:40 Rapport fra Quart-festivalen 11:55 "Cannon" serial sensacyjny USA 12:50 "Matlock" serial kryminalny USA 13:45 "Moda na sukces" serial obyczajowy USA 14:40 "Krok za krokiem" serial komediowy USA 15:10 "Lois & Clark" serial USA 16:00 "Pełna chata" serial komediowy USA 16:30 "Sister, Sister" serial komediowy USA 17:00 "Krok za krokiem" serial komediowy USA 17:25 TVNorges Jackpot 17:30 "Laverne & Shirley" serial komediowy USA 18:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 18:15 Rapport fra Quart-festivalen 18:30 "Skrzydła" serial komediowy USA 19:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 19:15 Rapport fra Quart-festivalen 19:30 Change of Heart 20:00 "Friends for Dinner" serial W. Bryt. 20:30 "Boston Public" serial obyczajowy USA 21:20 "Taksówka do Kanady" reż.Christopher Leitch, wyk.Maureen O'Hara, Jason Beghe, Catherine Bell, Haley Joel Osment komedia USA 1998 22:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 22:45 "Taksówka do Kanady" reż.Christopher Leitch, wyk.Maureen O'Hara, Jason Beghe, Catherine Bell, Haley Joel Osment komedia USA 1998 23:20 "Hogans Heroes" serial komediowy USA 23:50 "The Sender" reż.Richard Pepin, wyk.Michael Madsen, Robert Vaughn, Dyan Cannon, R. Lee Ermey, Steven Williams film fabularny USA 1997 00:50 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 01:05 "The Sender" reż.Richard Pepin, wyk.Michael Madsen, Robert Vaughn, Dyan Cannon, R. Lee Ermey, Steven Williams film fabularny USA 1997 01:45 "Global Cops" serial dokumentalny 02:15 Big Brother 2001 04:05 Zakończenie programu TV 4 Szwecja 06:00 Program poranny 09:30 Pokémon program dla dzieci 09:55 Przerwa 12:15 Köket 12:45 Dagens rätt 13:00 "Jack i łodyga fasoli" reż.Jean Yarbrough, wyk.Bud Abbott, Buddy Baer, Dorothy Ford, Lou Costello komedia USA 1952 14:25 Przerwa 15:10 "Emmerdale XIII" serial obyczajowy W. Bryt. 2000 15:35 "Skilda världar" serial Szwecja 1996 16:00 "Beverly Hills 90210-year 9" serial obyczajowy USA 1999 16:45 "Sunset Beach" serial obyczajowy USA 1997 17:35 "Farmen" serial Szwecja 2001 18:05 Keno 18:10 Wiadomości lokalne 18:25 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Wiadomości 18:50 Wiadomości gospodarcze 19:00 Jeopardy! 20:00 Naturen program przyrodniczy 21:00 "Nowojorscy gliniarze" serial sensacyjny USA 1998 22:00 Wiadomości 22:15 Prognoza pogody 22:20 Magazyn sportowy 22:30 V64 Vinnare 23:05 "Colour of war" serial dokumentalny W. Bryt. 1999 00:00 "Planeta Małp" reż.Franklin J. Schaffner, wyk.Charlton Heston, Roddy McDowall, Kim Hunter, Maurice Evans film SF USA 1968 02:00 "Prisoner Cell Block H" serial obyczajowy Australia 02:45 Program na dobranoc 02:50 Zakończenie programu Rai Tre 05:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 05:15 Superzap 05:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 05:45 USA 24 godz. 06:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 06:15 Magazyn tematyczny 06:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 06:45 instrukcja obsługi Włochy magazyn aktualności 07:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 07:15 Przegląd prasy włoskiej magazyn aktualności 07:30 Ekonomia i rynki magazyn gospodarczy 07:45 Telenet magazyn aktualności 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Telewizja edukacyjna. Przemysł i instytucje 08:35 Historia włoskiego kapitalizmu Telewizja edukacyjna 09:05 "Non sono piu' guaglione" reż.Domenico Paolella, wyk.Sylva Koscina, Gabriele Tinti, Tina Pica, Yvonne Monlaur film obyczajowy Włochy 1958 10:25 Na dobry początek latem magazyn rozmaitości 12:00 Wiadomości sportowe i prognoza pogody 12:25 Na dobry początek latem magazyn rozmaitości 13:10 "Matlock" serial kryminalny USA 1986 14:00 Wiadomości regionalne i prognoza pogody 14:15 Wiadomości 14:35 połączenie satelitarne Przypadkowi żeglarze 14:40 Filmy animowane Melevisione program dla dzieci 16:15 lekkoatletyka. Meeting IAAF w Lozannie Studio sport 17:00 Geo Magazine 18:00 Prognoza pogody 18:05 "Drużyna" wcześniej... 19:00 Wiadomości 19:30 Wiadomości regionalne i prognoza pogody 20:00 Wiadomości sportowe 20:10 Blob 20:30 Miejsce pod słońcem 20:50 "Oszukana" reż.Damian Harris, wyk.Goldie Hawn, John Heard, Robin Bartlett, Ashley Peldon thriller psychologiczny USA 1991 22:55 Wiadomości 23:00 Wiadomości regionalne 23:10 Arafat Mijał rok 00:10 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 00:20 Amor Roma - II seria. "Pro bono pacis" Telewizja edukacyjna 00:50 Spotkanie w kinie magazyn filmowy 00:55 Przypadkowi żeglarze 01:00 Poza rozkładem 01:15 Superzap 01:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 01:45 Magazyn tematyczny 02:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 02:30 Włoska opowieść 03:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 03:15 Superzap 03:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 03:45 USA 24 godz. 04:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 04:15 Magazyn tematyczny 04:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 04:45 Przegląd prasy Herald Tribune magazyn aktualności RTPI 05:15 ACONTECE magazyn kulturalny 05:45 NOTÍCIAS DE PORTUGAL program informacyjny 06:45 REPÓRTER RTP program publicystyczny 07:30 ENTRE NÓS 08:00 BOM DIA PORTUGAL Directo 11:00 PRAÇA DA ALEGRIA Directo 14:00 A IDADE DA LOBA e 26 15:30 JORNAL DA TARDE Directo 16:30 JÚNIOR program dla dzieci 17:30 ENTRE NÓS 18:00 NOTÍCIAS DE PORTUGAL program informacyjny 19:00 FÁBRICA DAS ANEDOTAS (III) 19:30 QUEBRA CABEÇAS (V) 20:15 BANQUEIRA DO POVO 21:00 TELEJORNAL Directo 21:55 CONTRA-INFORMAÇĂO 22:30 CAMILO, O PENDURA 23:00 MUSICAL 01:00 BANQUEIRA DO POVO 02:00 JORNAL 2 02:55 CONTRA-INFORMAÇĂO 03:00 FÁBRICA DAS ANEDOTAS (III) 03:30 QUEBRA CABEÇAS (V) 04:15 O GRANDE IRĂ TVE 05:20 Espana de norte a sur 06:30 Gente magazyn kulturalny 07:15 Hablemos de negocios 07:30 Telediario matinal wiadomości poranne 09:00 Curso de Espanol 09:15 Barrio sesamo 09:45 Que viene el labo! 10:00 Tirame de la lengua 10:30 Cuentame como paso 11:35 Que corta es la vida 12:05 Para gourment 12:20 Fotografos 12:30 Europa 2002 13:00 Telediario internacional Canal 24 horas magazyn aktualności 13:30 Jara y sedal 14:00 Saber y ganar teleturniej 14:30 Corazon de verano 15:00 Telediario 1 wiadomości 15:45 El Tiempo 15:50 El manantial 18:00 Telediario internacional Canal 24 horas magazyn aktualności 18:30 La bruja aburrida 19:00 Linea 900 19:30 A saco 20:00 Gente magazyn kulturalny 21:00 Telediario 2 wiadomości 21:45 El Tiempo 21:50 Tiempo al tiempo talk show 23:30 El tercer grado 00:00 Los libros 01:00 El mundo en 24 horas 01:30 Polideportivo 02:00 Telediario internacional Canal 24 horas magazyn aktualności 02:30 "Pobre diabla" telenowela 04:00 Saber y ganar teleturniej 04:30 Especial France 5 05:50 Les amphis de France 5 program popularnonaukowy 06:45 Victor anglais kurs języka angielskiego 07:00 Les dessous de la terre magazyn 07:30 "Insectia" serial dokumentalny 08:00 "Capelito" serial animowany 08:10 "Petit Basile" serial animowany 08:15 "Rolie Polie Olie" serial animowany 08:25 "Monsieur bonhomme" serial animowany 08:30 "Cote Labo, cote cuisine" serial dokumentalny 09:30 Le journal de la sante magazyn 09:45 "Les conges payes" film dokumentalny 10:20 Journal de la sante magazyn medyczny 10:40 "La 5eme dimension" serial dokumentalny 11:10 "Asie sauvage" serial dokumentalny 12:05 "Rolie Polie Olie" serial animowany 12:15 "Petit Potam" serial animowany 12:40 "Rolie Polie Olie" serial animowany 13:50 Le journal de la sante magazyn medyczny 14:10 "Les etoiles du cinema" serial dokumentalny 14:40 "Salut sex! Le portrait de Jacques Dutronc" film dokumentalny 15:40 "Quand la terre se derobe..." film dokumentalny 16:35 "Celebration" serial dokumentalny 17:35 100% question teleturniej 18:00 C dans l'air - magzyn 03:00 C dans l'air magazyn 03:00 C dans l'air magazyn M6 06:05 M comme musique magazyn muzyczny 07:00 Morning Live magazyn poranny 09:15 Butik M6 - telezakupy 09:55 M comme musique magazyn muzyczny 10:40 Disney Kid filmy animowane 11:54 6 Six minutes magazyn informacyjny 12:05 "Family Matters" serial komediowy USA 1989 12:30 Prognoza pogody 12:35 "Domek na prerii" wyk.Michael Landon, Karen Grassle, Melissa Sue Anderson, Melissa Gilbert, Matthew Laborteaux serial przygodowy USA 1974-1983 13:35 "Afryka moich marzeń" reż.Ruggero Deodato, wyk.Carol Alt, Rudiger Joswig, Michaela Rocco di Torrepadula, Hans von Borsody serial przygodowy Niemcy/Włochy 1998 15:15 "Afryka moich marzeń" reż.Ruggero Deodato, wyk.Carol Alt, Rudiger Joswig, Michaela Rocco di Torrepadula, Hans von Borsody serial przygodowy Niemcy/Włochy 1998 16:50 M6 Music - teledyski 17:00 Fan de program muzyczny 17:30 Plus vite que la musique program muzyczny 18:00 "Clown" serial kryminalny Niemcy 1999 19:00 "Loft Story´ telenowela dokumentalna 19:54 6 Six minutes magazyn informacyjny 20:05 "Step by Step" serial komediowy USA 1991 20:40 "Loft Story" telenowela dokumentalna 20:50 "Najdłuższy lot" reż.Armand Mastroianni, wyk.Jack Wagner, Christine Elise, James Sikking, Ernie Hudson thriller USA 2000 22:35 "Ally McBeal" komedia USA 1997 23:25 "Ally McBeal" komedia USA 1997 00:15 "Loft Story" telenowela dokumentalna 01:00 M6 music s - teledyski ARD 05:30 Magazyn poranny 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 "Happy Holiday" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1993 09:55 Prognoza pogody 10:00 Wiadomości 10:03 Brisant magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 10:25 "Trzej lekarze z sercem" serial obyczajowy (powt.) Niemcy 2002 11:15 Muzyka prosto z gór Melodie ludowe program folklorystyczny (powt.) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Bufet ARD magazyn rozmaitości 13:00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14:00 Wiadomości 14:03 Skrzynka życzeń magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 "Przygoda z naturą" serial dokumentalny 16:00 Fliege, czyli mucha talk show 17:00 Wiadomości 17:15 Brisant magazyn publicystyczny 17:43 Magazyn regionalny 17:55 "Zakazana miłość" telenowela Niemcy 2000 18:25 "Marienhof" telenowela Niemcy 2001 18:50 "Paczka z nabrzeża" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2000 19:15 Quiz z Jörgiem Pilawą teleturniej 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 "Pojedynek" reż.Gert Steinheimer, wyk.Gerd Baltus, Hilmar Thate, Hedi Kriegeskotte, Barbara Schöne film sensacyjny Niemcy 2001 21:45 "Lekarskie pomyłki" film dokumentalny 22:30 Tematy dnia magazyn publicystyczny 23:00 "Georg Gärtner - ostatni żołnierz Hitlera" film dokumentalny 00:15 Magazyn nocny 00:35 "Beautiful Thing" reż.Hettie MacDonald, wyk.Glen Berry, Scott Neal, Linda Henry, Tameka Empson film obyczajowy Wielka Brytania 1995 02:00 "W gorączce nocy" serial kryminalny USA 1998 02:45 Wiadomości 02:50 Fliege, czyli mucha talk show (powt.) 03:50 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Europy 04:10 Wydarzenia kulturalne na świecie magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 04:40 Wiadomości 04:45 "Lekarskie pomyłki" film dokumentalny (powt.) Kabel 1 06:40 Matlock - Krimi - Serie, USA 1991 07:30 Home Shopping Europe - Shopping, Deutschland 2002 08:35 Hart aber herzlich - Krimi - Serie, USA 1982 09:35 Viper - Action - Serie, USA 1997 10:30 Perry Mason - Krimi - Serie, USA 1965 11:30 Flipper - Die neuen Abenteuer - Abenteuer - Serie, USA 1999 12:25 Hawaii 5 - 0 - Krimi - Serie, USA 1976 13:25 Hart aber herzlich - Krimi - Serie, USA 1982 14:25 Matlock - Krimi - Serie, USA 1992 15:25 Mord - Krimi - Serie, USA 1998 Diagnose 16:20 Viper - Action - Serie, USA 1996 17:20 K1 Nachrichten 17:30 MacGyver - Action - Serie, USA 1990 18:30 Eine schrecklich nette Familie - Sitcom - Serie, USA 1991 19:00 Alf - Sitcom - Serie, USA 1987 19:30 Glücksrad - Gewinnshow 20:15 Mord - Krimi - Serie, USA 1997 Diagnose 21:15 Mord - Krimi - Serie, USA 1997 Diagnose 22:20 Hart aber herzlich - Operation Jennifer - Krimi, USA 1996 reż.Tom Mankiewicz, wyk.Stefanie Powers, Robert Wagner, Katja Riemann, Götz Otto, George Hamilton, Dwight Schultz, Angela Roy 00:10 K1 Nachrichten - Newsticker - Information, Deutschland 2002 00:15 MacGyver - Action - Serie, USA 1990 01:10 Foxy Brown - Krimi, USA 1974 reż.Jack Hill, wyk.Pam Grier, Antonio Fargas, Peter Brown, Terry Carter, Katheryn Loder, Harry Holcombe, Sid Haig, Juanita Brown, Sally Ann Stroud 02:45 Perry Mason - Krimi - Serie, USA 1965 03:39 K1 Nachrichten - Newsticker - Information, Deutschland 2002 03:40 Home Shopping Europe - Shopping, Deutschland 2002 04:40 Flipper - Die neuen Abenteuer - Abenteuer - Serie, USA 1999 VOX 05:30 Rave around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych 06:00 Magazyn reklamowy 08:50 "Golden Girls" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1985/92 09:20 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela (powt.) Niemcy 1992/99 09:50 "Między nami" telenowela (powt.) Niemcy 1994/99 10:25 "Dotyk anioła" serial obyczajowy USA 1994/2001 11:20 "Rescue" serial kryminalny (powt.) Australia 1993/95 12:20 "Nash Bridges" serial kryminalny (powt.) USA 1996/2001 13:15 "Siódme niebo" serial familijny USA 1997/00 14:10 "Między nami" telenowela Niemcy 1994/99 14:40 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela Niemcy 1992/99 15:15 "Dotknięcie anioła" serial obyczajowy USA 1994/01 16:10 "Siódme niebo" serial familijny USA 1997/00 17:05 "Nash Bridges" serial sensacyjny USA 1996/01 18:00 Wiadomości 18:15 Kucharski pojedynek magazyn kulinarny 19:15 "Oni, ona i pizzeria" serial komediowy 1998/01 19:45 "Golden Girls" serial komediowy USA 1985/92 20:15 "C.S.I. - Crime Scene Investigation" serial kryminalny USA 2000/01 21:10 "Profiler" serial sensacyjny USA 1996/00 22:05 "Pierwsza fala" serial SF Kanada 1998/99 23:05 "Czynnik PSI" serial SF Kanada 1996/99 00:00 Wiadomości 00:10 "Anioł ciemności" serial SF (powt.) USA 2000 01:05 "C.S.I. - Crime Scene Investigation" serial kryminalny (powt.) USA 2000/01 02:00 "Profiler" serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1996/00 02:50 "Ally McBeal" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1997/00 04:20 "Pierwsza fala" serial SF (powt.) Kanada 1998/99 RTL 2 05:05 Śmiechu warte program rozrywkowy (powt.) 05:20 Seriale animowane 08:00 POPSTARS program rozrywkowy 08:50 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta świata program rozrywkowy (powt.) 09:45 Najgłupsi kierowcy świata program rozrywkowy (powt.) 10:40 Megaman program rozrywkowy 11:35 "Cudowne lata" serial komediowy USA 1988-93 12:05 Seriale animowane 17:00 "Cudowne lata" serial komediowy USA 1988-93 17:30 Najgłupsi kierowcy świata program rozrywkowy 18:30 "Ranma 1/2" serial animowany 19:00 "Dragon Ball Z" serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 "Gwiezdne wrota" serial SF USA 2000 21:15 "Andromeda" serial SF USA 2000 22:15 "Lexx" serial SF Niem./Kan 1998 23:05 Exklusiv magazyn reporterów (powt.) 23:55 "Mroczne dziedzictwo" serial fantastyczny USA 1996 00:50 Wiadomości 01:05 "Blind Fist of Bruce" reż.Kam Bo, wyk.Bruce Li, Yuan Xsiao-Tieng, Tiger Yeung eastern (powt.) Hongkong 1979 02:40 "The Trouble with Dick" reż.Gary Walkow, wyk.Tom Villard, Susan Dey, Elaine Giftos, Elizabeth Gorcey komedia USA 1986 04:15 "Adrenalin Junkies" serial obyczajowy Australia 1995-98 BBC World 05:00 BBC News 05:30 HARDtalk 06:00 BBC News 06:30 World Business Report 07:00 BBC News 07:30 World Business Report 08:00 BBC News 08:30 World Business Report 08:45 Sport Today 09:00 BBC News 09:30 The Wheel Designing Our Lives 10:00 BBC News 10:30 HARDtalk 11:00 BBC News 11:30 Reporters 12:00 BBC News 12:30 Asia Today 12:45 World Business Report 13:00 BBC News 13:30 HARDtalk 14:00 BBC News 14:30 World Business Report 14:45 Sport Today 15:00 BBC News 15:30 Click Online 16:00 BBC News 16:30 Asia Today 17:00 BBC News 17:30 HARDtalk 18:00 BBC News 18:15 World Business Report 18:30 Fast Track 18:45 Holiday 19:00 BBC News 19:30 World Business Report 19:45 Sport Today 20:00 BBC News 20:30 HARDtalk 21:00 BBC News 21:30 Top Gear 22:00 BBC News 22:30 World Business Report 23:00 BBC News 23:30 Simpson's World 00:00 BBC News 00:30 World Business Report 00:45 Asia Today 01:00 BBC News 01:30 HARDtalk 02:00 BBC News 02:30 Fast Track 02:45 Holiday 03:00 BBC News 03:30 Simpson's World 04:00 BBC News 04:30 Asia Today 04:45 World Business Report Bloomberg 05:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 05:20 Fundusze emerytalne - notowania 05:30 Rynki w Azji 05:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 05:50 Bloomberg Forum 05:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 06:00 Rynki w Azji 06:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 06:20 Bloomberg Forum 06:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 06:30 Rynki w Azji 06:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 06:50 Bloomberg Forum 06:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 07:00 Rynki w Azji 07:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 07:20 Bloomberg Forum 07:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 07:30 Rynki w Azji 07:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 07:50 Bloomberg Forum 07:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 08:00 Rynki w Azji 09:00 Prosto z parkietu 09:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 09:30 Prosto z parkietu 09:35 Nowy rynek 10:00 Prosto z parkietu 10:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 10:30 Prosto z parkietu 10:35 Rynek opcji i papierów wartościowych 11:00 Prosto z parkietu 11:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 11:20 Bloomberg Forum 11:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 11:30 Prosto z parkietu 11:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 11:50 Bloomberg Forum 11:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 12:00 Prosto z parkietu 12:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 12:20 Bloomberg Forum 12:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 12:30 Prosto z parkietu 12:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 12:50 Bloomberg Forum 12:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 13:00 Prosto z parkietu 13:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 13:20 Bloomberg Forum 13:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 13:30 Prosto z parkietu 13:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 13:50 Bloomberg Forum 13:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 14:00 Giełda i rynki w Szwajcarii 14:30 Prosto z parkietu 14:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 14:50 Bloomberg Forum 14:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 15:00 Prosto z parkietu 15:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 15:20 Obieg pieniędzy 15:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 15:30 Wall Street - sytuacja na giełdzie 16:35 Nowy rynek 17:00 Prosto z parkietu 17:10 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 17:20 Fundusze emerytalne - notowania 17:30 Prosto z parkietu 17:35 Rynek opcji i papierów wartościowych 18:00 Najważniejsze wiadomości dnia 18:30 Prosto z parkietu 18:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 18:50 Bloomberg Forum 18:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 19:00 Prosto z parkietu 19:05 Magazyn sportowy 19:20 Fundusze emerytalne - notowania 19:30 Prosto z parkietu 19:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 19:50 Bloomberg Forum 19:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 20:00 Prosto z parkietu 20:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 20:20 Bloomberg Forum 20:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 20:30 Prosto z parkietu 20:35 Nowy rynek 21:00 Prosto z parkietu 21:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 21:20 Fundusze emerytalne - notowania 21:30 Prosto z parkietu 21:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 21:45 Wall Street - sytuacja na giełdzie 22:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 22:20 Obieg pieniędzy 22:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 22:30 Prosto z parkietu 22:35 Rynek opcji i papierów wartościowych 23:00 Prosto z parkietu 23:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 23:20 Fundusze emerytalne - notowania 23:30 Prosto z parkietu 23:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 23:50 Bloomberg Forum 23:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 00:00 Prosto z parkietu 00:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 00:20 Bloomberg Forum 00:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 00:30 Prosto z parkietu 00:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 00:50 Bloomberg Forum 00:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 01:00 Prosto z parkietu 01:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 01:20 Fundusze emerytalne - notowania 01:30 Prosto z parkietu 01:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 01:50 Bloomberg Forum 01:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 02:00 Prosto z parkietu 02:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 02:20 Bloomberg Forum 02:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 02:30 Prosto z parkietu 02:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 02:50 Bloomberg Forum 02:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 03:00 Prosto z parkietu 03:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 03:20 Fundusze emerytalne - notowania 03:30 Prosto z parkietu 03:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 03:50 Bloomberg Forum 03:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 04:00 Prosto z parkietu 04:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 04:20 Bloomberg Forum 04:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 04:30 Prosto z parkietu 04:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 04:50 Bloomberg Forum 04:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody NBC 05:00 Asia Market Watch magazyn gospodarczy 06:00 Today's Business Europe magazyn gospodarczy 08:00 Europe Squawk Box magazyn gospodarczy 10:00 IQ - Das interaktive Quiz quiz 12:00 QVC - telezakupy 15:00 NBC Giga magazyn komputerowy 20:00 SMS Challenge magazyn 22:00 Giga Games magazyn komputerowy 00:00 NBC Giga magazyn komputerowy